


Summer Job

by S1lv3rS0ul



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Embarrassed Hana, Gen, Hana working in a cafe with a cute apron, Hidden Block Club are mentioned, Most of the Normal Boots are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1lv3rS0ul/pseuds/S1lv3rS0ul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer. Hana gets a job at a cafe, things are never simple in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a cute thing from tumblr. Credit to tumblr user secretlyclaptrap.  
> Post Link: http://secretlyclaptrap.tumblr.com/post/145859294177  
> First time posting a fanfic in here. Criticism is appreciated.

Hana Mizuno wished that the school year didn't end. Although she disliked the whispers and rumours from the other students at Asagao Academy, she had the Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block club and Mai. The guys and Mai always had her back, considering she had to convince some of the guys - especially Mai - to NOT murder anyone in the school just because they teased her.

  
Despite the rumours that spread throughout the whole the academy, the Hidden Block Club and the Normal Boots Club were actually great friends with each other. The two groups, her and Mai would organise a hangout and go out together. Chaos would erupt during the outing though that would leave them all breathless from laughing.

  
Speaking of school, it was summer, Hana's first year at Asagao Academy was overwhelming and was actually pretty great. She got a lover out of her experience there, so that was a big plus. They were a big softie and they were quite protective of her.

  
Since it was summer, Hana was living with her father, but since her father was busy working somewhere she decided that she was going to work during her summer. Plus it would be a great money bonus for her.

  
She's now working at a small but cozy cafe named 'Cafe Corner'. The elderly ladies were the most common customers there and Hana loved working there, and the ladies were incredibly kind and were very sweet. The cafe was quiet most of the time and it was enough for the pink-haired girl. The place had a calming effect on her.

  
Hana just wished that there was some way her group of friends would hangout during the summer and see her lover. That was the one reason she didn't want the school year to end, she just misses the guys and Mai and the shenanigans that they were always up to.

  
Her boss at the cafe had given her a new apron. Hana had turned red when she saw the apron, it was frilly, light pink with a bright red heart in the middle.

  
"It matches your hair, so don't worry." Her boss reassured her. She's still quite insecure about her hair since some students kept teasing her about it, especially Mimi

  
Mimi had made her life a little similar to hell. She teased her about her looks, makes snarky comments and would spread horrible rumours about her. Mimi would then place the most fakest smile on Earth and become pleasant when one of the club members or Mai would come near to the two of them.

  
Hana had approached her elderly friends at their usual table with her new frilly apron. The comments that they had made had made them blush even redder than she already was.

  
"Darling! It looks quite adorable on you."

  
"Hana dear, you should keep this cute apron on you it suits you well." A wink from one of the ladies.

  
Hana placed their drinks on the table while stuttering a thank you, blushing even more red. She served a few more customers, they were regulars and they had also complimented her on her new apron.

  
When she had returned to her place behind the counter with Frank, a co-worker, he teased her about the compliments that she had received.

  
"F-Frank!, stop teasing me." She stuttered with him and elbowed him. "How come the boss isn't making you wearing one?"

  
"Because, I told him that I didn't want a pink one, so he handed me a blue one with the same coloured heart." Frank held out his new apron then smiled. Hana giggled at his silliness.

"See!"

  
Hana spun around and spotted her boss walking towards them. The boss grinned and slapped Hana on her back. She coughed at the force.

  
"I told you people would like it!" He then patted Hana softly on her shoulder. She chuckled nervously. The boss began to walk back towards his office in the cafe and yelled over his shoulder to 'Chop Chop'. Both employees looked at each other and snickered at their boss which, to Hana thinks they shouldn't really do but it was really hilarious to see your boss act like a diva.

  
A few more customers came in and the cafe suddenly became a bit busy, so Hana and Frank began to serve the incoming customers.

  
After the quick rush in the cafe, things began to calm down and quiet down in 'Cafe Corner'. That's how everything went everyday in the cafe. Things becoming quiet, serving the elderly ladies at their usual table then the cafe becoming busy and calming down again.

  
On a usual day, Hana was on a break and left Frank to suffer by the counter. Her phone began to ring and a face of Mai appeared on her screen. She answered the call. The loud girl's voice came through her phone.

  
"HANA! How's your summer so far?"

  
Hana leaned against the wall and sighed from the fatigue of working. "It's actually great and pretty tiring at the same time. You?" Hana could hear the girl's face brighten up at the chance to explain a probably elaborated summer so far.

  
"So... my parents just left me at our beach house because they were busy and stuff...." Hana smiled at the way Mai just details everything that has happened to her so far. When Mai's story was about to become exciting, Frank called out from the counter to come and help him. The pink-haired girl sighed, frustrated at Frank for interrupting a great story.

  
"Hey Mai, I'm really sorry about this, but I really have to go, my friend here needs some help. Is it okay?" Mai hummed in response, indicating that she is okay with it.

  
"We can talk later if it's okay with you Hana, when you aren't busy." Both of the girls bid each other farewell vocally.

  
Hana stepped out of the break room then glared at Frank, "What's so important that you had to interrupt me from a call Frank?"

  
Frank looked apologetic. "Look, I'm really sorry but I think we're running out of some supplies or whatever. I told the Big Boss about this and he gave me some cash to go out and buy some stuff and extras too. So, I kinda need you to keep an eye on the cafe and cover for me."

  
Hana sighed, her break was about to be done anyways. She glanced around the area, the people in here were quite busy with something and it was way past rush hour. The only customers staying around, sitting and doing something, were the kind elderly ladies talking amongst themselves and a man, squinting at something on the screen of his laptop while sipping his Mocha Latte.

  
"Sure, I can handle the few customers that'll probably arrive."

  
While waiting by the counter, the elderly ladies beckoned at her to come over. She complied, 'No ones coming in anyways,' she had thought.

  
"Dear, Hana is it?" Hana nodded in confirmation. "Well, us ladies here thought that you know so much about us, but it's slighty unfair we don't know anything about you."

  
The pink-haired girl widened her eyes. They did tell her all about the interesting stories that had happened to them. It actually wasn't fair to these friendly ladies.  
Hana coughed into her fist, reminding herself to wash it later,"I...uh...well. I've lived with my father for a long time. I previously went to school at Amaririsu Public High School," she shook her head to remove the incoming memories. She didn't want to relive them in her head right now. "I transferred to Asagao Academy, thanks to my father. I have this really cool roommate and we became fast friends. Afterwhile, I met and became friends with the two clubs there. They were pretty welcoming, the friends that I have at Asagao are pretty great and are incredibly sweet, I mean, I wouldn't have asked for more." She was very proud at the brief story that she gave the ladies.

  
She took a glance at the ladies and they were smiling at her, also proud that she was brave enough to tell them her story. Hana grinned back at them.

 

 

 

It's been about two weeks since she reveal to the elderly group about her story. Brief but it told everything. Hana closed her eyes at the break room, all she needs is a bit of rest after the rush hour that just happened. After 15 minutes later, Frank called for her. The fatigued girl groaned then stood up.

  
Frank looked really panicked this time. "Listen, I miscalculated when I went out shopping for supplies. I reported Big Boss already, he's not mad thankfully," he made eye contact to her and gave her a very sorry look, "I need you to watch over the cafe again for a while. While I'm out."

  
"It's okay, just make sure you calculate it well this time."

  
"Aw dude, you're a life saver." He patted her at the back twice then raced out from the cafe.

  
She chuckled at Frank's antics and habit of forgetting or miscalculating, she waited by the counter for any customers that would enter the cafe. At 30 minutes, the door chime had rang, signaling that someone just entered. She gazed up, her eyes widened. She never expected him to come here at all.

  
Over by the door, in all his glory was Jared. Jared, the sparkling model at Asagao Academy. Jared walking by with a woman, most probably his mother. The woman had this posh air surrounding her and her perfume could reach the other side of the world from here.

  
Hana is horrified. She never expected Jared of all people to come here to this cafe. She's wearing her frilly apron with a heart in the middle. A HEART.

  
Jared looked up to look at the counter of the cafe. His face morphing into a horrified expression. He didn't expect for Hana to work in this cafe. He's with his mother for pete's sake! and he knows how rude his mother can be. She's most probably going to demand her order instead of asking nicely then yelling at Hana if she gets her order wrong and Hana does not like being yelled at.

  
They arrived at the counter. Hana greets them with her best smile, "H-h-Hello, what would you like t-today?" Cursing herself for stuttering and for being nervous.

  
"I want good quality tea." The woman demanded. She winced slighty, hoping no one noticed. The sparkling boy gave Hana a sad look.

  
"A glass of water please." She gave Jared a subtle 'thank you' smile then rung out their orders.

  
Jared and his mother paid for the orders then walked towards to one of the tables in the cafe. One with cushions that would suit Jared's mother's needs.  
Before the pink-haired girl could prepare the drinks, one of the elderly ladies, Yuri, approached the counter. Yuri glared at Jared's mother before sending Hana a reassuring smile.

  
"Who was that woman? and why did she order in such a rude manner?" She had whispered while giving subtle glares at the rude woman.

  
Hana stared at Yuri then at the sparkling boy's mother. She did this for a few more times, then smiled at the elderly woman. She really didn't mind, it was Jared's mother after all. Plus, the pink-haired girl had expected this from his mother.

  
"It's okay, I guess. I don't mind it." She replied. "Thanks for the concern though."

  
"Remember dear, we're here if anyone ever causes you some trouble." Hana's head snapped up at Yuri, she gave her a grateful smile and a small 'thank you'.

  
The pink-haired girl finished up the drinks, luckily for her, the cafe had a stock of quality tea. She really was grateful for the stuff here in this place. Hana placed the drinks on the tray and approached the table where Jared and his mother. She gently placed their drinks on the table then rushed back towards her comfort zone.  
The mother squinted at her tea, judging it as if it had been poisoned. She took a small sip of the tea that she had been given. It was okay. Okay to her at least. Not the most perfect tea she's tasted but it was okay. Meanwhile, Jared glared at his mother through his glass. How dare she judge something that Hana had made. Hana is the best cook that he had ever met, how dare his mother judge her tea making skills.

  
Hana sighed in relief as Jared and his mother exited the cafe. Jared gave her a small wave of goodbye as they were walking away from 'Cafe Corner'. Hana hoped that Jared didn't notice her apron, her pink frilly apron. She blushed in realisation as the consequences of her friends knowing about her uniform, she would die in embarrassment.

  
Frank returned after a few moments, he was holding dozens of bags in his arms. Hana rushed towards him before the bags could tumble from his arms. He chuckled nervously as he sweated from the weight that he was carrying. Hana giggled at his struggle. Both employees carried the bags towards the stock room and stocked up the cafe. Hopefully Frank calculated better this time.

 

 

 

A door chime rang through the cafe.

  
"Hello, How may I help y-" The smile faltered from Hana's face.

  
"Hey Hana." The grin from Jared's sparkling face was wide, almost glittering like his face. Hana grunted a reply asked for his order. He requested for green tea and paid for it.

  
Jared stalked towards a single chair and table. He took out his phone and began to entertain himself. Hana approached his table and sat down with him, with her apron on. She gave him his green tea and placed a caramel coffee -presumably hers- down.

  
"You look cute in that apron." A rush of heat rose up to Hana's cheeks as she glared at Jared. His smirk widening as he noticed her blush intensifying.  
"S-shut up." He chuckled at the weak attempt to threaten him. They talked about how each other's summer was going. Jared's mother dragging him everywhere she wanted to go. He kept teasing the pink-haired girl about her cute and adorable frilly apron.

  
A door chime interrupted their conversation. A group of customers arrived at the cafe, Hana glanced at her watch and gasped. Hana suddenly stood up and apologised to her sparkling companion as she explained that it was rush hour. Jared just waved her off then told her that it's okay.

  
Ever since that day, Jared has been visiting the cafe everyday, teasing Hana about her cute apron. It was very frustrating for the pink-haired girl to hear the amusement in Jared's voice every single day. Every single damn day.

  
"Cutie."

  
"Pink heart? That's adorkable."

  
Every customer in the shop could probably hear Hana screaming internally after every compliment Jared is giving her. However currently rush hour was occuring, so glitter boy decided to give her a break. He pulled out his phone and began to open the camera app. He snickered to himself as he took a secret picture -a good one too- of Hana in her apron. Her special someone would really love this, he sent the picture to the Normal Boots group.

  
Notifications began to pop up on his screen. He was amused at the amount of notifications that were appearing on his phone.

  
_JonTron: Dude that is super adorbs_

  
_PeanutButter: Yo what cafe is that?_

  
_ContinueIdiots: LETS SEND IT TO THE HIDDEN BLOCK_

  
_Completionist: Why not_

  
_ArtJerk: Meh. Seen better._

  
_TeamMom: That is quite adorable._

  
He laughed at the reaction of the group, he received a few stares but he simply ignored it, he was used to it. He couldn't wait for the Hidden Block guys to get a hold of this picture and Mai as well. An idea popped up into his mind.

  
_SparklyBoy: I've got an idea. When are you guys free?_

  
Jared thanked Hana for the drinks and exited out of the cafe, the plan forming in his mind. The guys and Mai would definitely be in.

 

 

 

Frank leaned his entire weight on Hana, exhaling the breath that he didn't even realised was holding. Hana shoved him gently and collapsed on the chair in the break room where they were in at the moment. Rush hour today was the most intense rush hour they've had ever since they started working here, it was exhausting serving everyone, walking back and forth and remembering the orders customers have requested.

  
Even as the door to the cafe opened, triggering the chime above, they never left the break room. Too exhausted to stand up and serve the new customers.  
Eventually, the two forced themselves to stand up and continue their shift for today. Stretching their bodies before going out into the main area of the cafe.  
The new customers all yelled and waved at Hana as she stood frozen on the spot. Frank threw a questioning glance at her before nudging her side, indicating for her to go and ask them what they need.

  
The pink-haired girl blushed, her face almost the same colour as her hair and approached the table.

  
"H-h-h-hello, what would you g-guys like for t-t-today?" Massively cursing herself for stuttering so much in front these guys.

  
Mai winked, "Hey Hana! You look cute in your uniform." the compliment made Hana blush the same colour as the former's red hair. "I'll have a Caramel Machiatto please."

  
"H-Hana hi, your apron is adorable," PBG gave her a big hopeful look, she slowly gazed away. "I'll just grab a glass of water please."

  
The rest of the Normal Boots and the Hidden Blocks ordered their drinks and anything to eat thats available in the cafe. Hana returned to her place behind the counter and gave Frank the orders. After giving it to her co-worker, she took a glance at the group, she giggled to herself at the sight of her friends.

  
They were sitting at the table with the cushioned seats, but they all couldn't fit the table so they had to take some chairs from an another table, but they were still squashed with each other. Even as they were squashed, they still laughed from each other's jokes. Hana smiled at her group of friends.

 

 

 

Hana Mizuno, a usually timid, quiet girl is going to probably going to lose her mind because of her friends, who decided to visit the cafe the days that she has to work. They keep complimenting her 'cute' apron and Hana thinks that they're just here to see her in her uniform. To add to her embarrassment, her elderly friends are beginning to ask her about her 'special someone' who they think is in her group of friends, which is true.

  
"Hana, do tell us who you're dating." One of them pried, "Is it the one with the messy brown hair?" pointing to PBG. Hana shook her head, he was really nice sure, but she didn't feel the same way. She always felt guilty whenever PBG gave her his sad look, she was already happy with someone. The pink-haired girl hopes that he would find someone, she won't be able to handle anymore guilt.

  
"The one with the beard?" Another head shake. Jirard is really sweet, a teddy bear can be more accurate, but no.

  
"The sparkly one?" Hana giggled at that one, not in a million years. She doesn't even want to imagine though.

  
"The boy that is drawing right now?" She slighty flinched at that one, She didn't want to date someone who hates her hair colour. Shane being a hair racist and such.  
Hana placed their usual drinks and food down gently on the table and stalked away with a smile on her face, leaving the ladies to figure it to themselves.

 

 

 

Another day in the cafe, another round of compliments. Even Frank, Big Boss and the ladies joined in on the fun on 'Make Hana the reddest person ever'. Teasing and compliments kept coming from left and right, she still appreciates them, but they were so embarrassing.

  
She's handing her elderly friends their drinks and the foods while smiling brightly at them, waiting for the questions to come.

  
"Will you tell us who you're dating now?" Hana laughed quietly at the usual question. She probably should just give in. She sighed, this is it, there's no turning back now.

  
"My someone is..." All the ladies leaned in to listen more intently to the answer, all eager to hear the next set of words. The pink-haired girl inhaled deeply then exhaled.

  
"It's the redhead, Mai. She's my girlfriend"

  
Jaws dropped as soon as the words came out of Hana. Most were shocked at the answer, they didn't expect that at all. Hana grinned nervously, waiting for the shock to come off the ladies.

  
**"YES!"**

  
Hana slightly jumped at the sudden sound of Yuri's voice, she glanced at Yuri, waiting for an answer.

  
"I called it, I told these ladies that you were digging the redhead." She grinned widely at the pink-haired girl. "We are more alike than you think." She winked.

  
After the shock wore off, the ladies laughed along with Hana and Yuri. Congratulating the former at her girlfriend. Hana calmed down then stalked off towards her station by the counter, sighing in relief, happy at the reaction of her elderly friends.

  
She glanced towards her friend's table then noticed that Mai was smiling at her with pride within her eyes. She smiled back then yelled at Frank that she would take a break, after hearing the okay from Frank, she walked towards her friends table.

  
Coming from behind Mai, she hugged the redhead eliciting a group of 'awws' from the boys, except Shane of course, who was too busy drawing. Mai hummed, satisfied that they were able to spend some time during summer. Mai leaned in, Hana mimicking her.

  
The two girls kissed, having missing each other for a while, the loud boys hollering at the public display of affection. Mai and Hana broke away from the kiss, the latter blushing red and leaning against her girlfriend, hiding from the world. The former chuckled and kissed her pink-haired girlfriend on the forehead then leaned her head against her girlfriend's.

  
Later that day, after her shift had finished, Big Boss had told her that she was welcome to work here anytime she desires. The group brightened at the idea of seeing Hana wearing her cute uniform for years then smiled at the mentioned girl. However, Hana wasn't minding the attention that she had just received after hearing her boss saying that she was welcome to work here again -she was glad to anyways-, she just kept her attention on her girlfriend's presence beside her, holding her hand. Hana, her girlfriend and her friends had so much catching up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mere fanfiction guys! My first time posting one actually.  
> All grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes are mine. My fault.


End file.
